666-HYPER-REALISTIC-BLOOD-666-AVI-EXE-DONTOPENME-3spoopy
by jasonmerc
Summary: Hi this is my first creepypasta please input and how I did. This is a copy of my work on TrollPasta, to see original search "jasonmerc TrollPasta" on search engin and should come up. To put simply fan fiction removed a lot of characters or phrases (like dots, underscores, or the phrase "EXE" To name a few) from my story so you are better off reading TrollPasta version really.


CREPPYPASTA BY JASONMERC

666_HYPER-REALISTC-BLOOD_ . .3spoopy

i was always fanned of video games. especially THE LEGEND OF RICK ROSS for the saga genesis. i used to play that game so much when i was a kid, i could play the level blindfolded. but however that all changed one day and i will never look at the legend of rick ross the same again forever. let me tell my story...

Hi my name is derek. I was a intern at colordreams because they hired me to help with a super secret game that noone knew about and i was abused by my parents when i was 5. one day it was really boring so i was having… 'me time'... at my computer desk when all of one sudden my boss came in he someone said "Derek look hehind you" because that was my name. i cam on his shoes. this is when i realized that i am going to die soon. but it wasnt my boss it was my friend john. "oh hey john" i said to john. john said "hey da boss wants you should go see him now" so derek runned to the boss room with the door shut. he nockwat the door 9 time and the door opened as if it wasnt locked or anything. then the door swung open slowly and my boss was sitting in his chair. his head was twisted ninty degrees sideways and his eyes had no pupels and the smile. i shruged it off and went to my way him. he gave me a vhs tape and then he told me something important but i didnt quite hear him correctly because i was blazing it so hard. i think he sad "whatever you do, do NOT play this game. for whatever reason i cant destroy it but you have to and DONT PLAY IT" but i didnt hear him because i was already out of the room jumping for joy that i had this game befcause i loved it/. it was the day over so i decided that i should go home

while i was walking home i realized that i was at a flea market blowin money fast. there was tables everywhere selling games and nintendos and computers and flash drives and cds and they were all forfree. i remembered that i alway love sonic the heghog so much. so i looked at a nes carsridge. there was no label, just a sharpie riting that said " . 4" and there was hyper realistic blood on the inside. then the cashier who was a old chanies guy said "you wanta da game if fo free you ca hav it" I WAS SO HAPPY THE GAME! but then iremembered that i never played this game so i threw it out. when i got home i lived in a partment py myself in the middle of the suburbs. when i took out the vhs there was writing on it. it was a reddish color that had a metallic smell to it and tasted like blood, but if im correct it may have been blod. it said"the legend of rick ross". i never heard ofit except when i read about it in a magazine once as being a recalled that was game really valuable only one copy exict. "OH NO I DONT HAVE A COMPUTER" i remembered. i have beenb living in this apparenent for 20 years and i was an intern for ever sonce i was them. then i realized there was a note on my bed that said "DONT GO INTO THE TRAGH CAN". my curiosity obtained the best of me so i found a BRAND SPANKING NEW DELL DESKTOP IN THE TRASH CAN IN MY HALLWAY that was bleeding but who cares!" i pluged on the dell and it turned on. that familiar ring of windows 7 cheered my ears as i took the vhs and put it in the drive. when i got to the desktpo there was nothing but 3 folders that said "HELP", "ME", and "TURN THIS OFF" the time was 6:66 and blood an there was no start menu and the wallpaper was a picture of a baby aproximately 1 and ¾ years old who have his eyes torn out and shoved in his mouth and no limbs and a happy faced carved into his stomach that said "your next derek". i press control alt delete and i ended " " from task manager and everything was normal. "haha i bet some dumbass through this out because he thought it qwas hounted or something". some people are so stupid. i opened the file explorer to the vhs and there was only one file. it was titled

"666_HYPER-REALISTC-BLOOD_ . .3spoopy"

i immeadietly recognized this as a rom emulator file so i opened my rom emulator and opened it with a grin. so he launched the nes emulator and thats when the title screen came up. it was just as i remembered it. multilated corpses, the mario theme song playing in reverse low pitched and at 0.35x speed, and the star of it all, rick ross. he had his stomach torn open, no eyes or fingernails, and was raping some mad beatz with his micrephone while banging a furry fox. "ah just as i remembered it" i thought. i was just about to take a screenshot but it conveniently switched away so i didn't have time to it anymore oh no! it took me back to my childhood when i used to play this game while my parents were beat me up. when i pressed that start button

there were only 3 options, "play" and "leave". i pressed "leave" and i heard a gunshot outside through the air and a scream. a guy who was jogging was shotted dead on the sidewalk with a picture of rick ross tapped to the back of his arm. he was looking right at me he had blood in his eyes and blood on his mouth as if someone… or something… drew it on there. or it was just the guy bleeding on the picture. however i brushed this off as a mere coincidence and continued playing. i pressed the play button only once. when i did all the power turned off in my house, but somehow the desktop was still working. the screen was flashing pictures of cocaine running through his big vayne. just when i realized i didnt have a radio, I heard down the hallway it sounded like... there was something talking too me. it repleated it it like 4 times. the talk were faint but it said: "got dem gangstas who on my line thatll blow yo mind". this was about the time i turned back to my computer. when i looked at it, i was baffled. i was absolutely horrified and disgusted. words coundlt even come out of my mouth. "oh… my… god" i yelled softly! "this isnt the legend of rick ross its harry potter and the chamber of secrets PC version." but except harry being there, it was rick ross. i moved to hogwarts… well rick ross did but i made him… . rom weasley was petrified motionless on the floor. a spider came at me. the flipendo sign came up and i cast flipendo "yo flapeendo mufugguh" and the spoder died right over there. more and more came but i did the same thing. i was getting good at this game. i was so fly, i shouldnt have even walked. but i didnt. rick ross was flying away into the sky while having a seziure twice! blood was spouting everywhere and it was coming out of the screen and driopped on my finger! it spelled "YOU'R NEXT" and blood was comgin out of the keyboard and it covered my walls and lavender town music played in reverse. it was 8:38pm so i decided i should get shome sleep.

then very next day my computer turned itself on all by itself which is was woked me up. his friend was at the door shouting "DONT PLAY THE GAME BEFORE ITS TOO LATE DESTROY IT NOW" and he was shredded into a skillion pieces by an unknown force. i shrugged it off as some sort of stupid prank and i cleaned the obviously fake hyper realistic blood from the carpet in my dorm. i was really excited to go and play the legend of rick ross again, but when i checked the cd drive it wasnt there anymore. "Darn it! it was just starting to like it!" i heard a nock at the doorbell so i ran to check the door. it was rick ross. except he was dead. he looked at me with his eyeballs with no pupils or whatever and he stared into my soul. he pushed me over onto all fours and as i got up he uppercutted my knee so hard i couldnt even walk. blood was coming out of the computer. i rushed over to the computer, pulled the vhs out without shutting off the xbox emulator and smashed it to the very pieces! rick ross frowned, yelled out loud and began to melt. "i am glad thats over" i remembered. but juts then rick ross reformed and said "haha just kidding" as i was thrown out the window of my condo i realized that it was too late for me to do anyting as i landed on top of his 4 door bugatti. i tried for help but it was as if no one could hear me. like as if i wasnt even there. did i mention i was an intern at colordreams? rick ross tore my arms off with his knife and ate them. i was screaming and hyper realistic blood was everywhere. "you shouldnt have played the game" rick ross told me before he killed me dead. i died 2 seconds after that. i dont know what happen after that

i write this to you because to warn you. if your life ever feels like it is a crappy cliche creepypasta, never ever ever take things labeled with sharipe. now if youll excuse me rick ross and i have to kill you since you read this.

LOOK BEHIN YOU! WHO WAS PHONE! OTHER CLICHEES!


End file.
